O'death
by xSweetheart
Summary: AU- Can forgiveness and love overcome betrayal and death? Will Elena ever be able to face her maker again and fight beside him in the war? Elijah/Elena
1. Chapter 1

**Elijah wasn't brought back in 2x19 in this story; he was awakened in 2x17 for it to work. Enjoy. :]**

"There is only one way to prevent the curse from being broken, sweet Elena." Elijah spoke, completely calm and his voice level. He brought his hands to her face, firmly holding each side of it, gazing into Elena's eyes.

"How?" Elena paused for a long moment before responding, she didn't know what to do in return to his hand gestures, so she just stared at him directly in the eye. Elijah always had the solution.

"Death!" Without hesitation or a second thought, he twisted her head around, snapping it in at least 3 places. Instant death. He knew if he had the chance to think it over, he would have reconsidered. It's Elena, of course he would have done. He caught her body before it had the chance to hit the ground.

He killed her.

He lifted her up, cradling her lifeless corpse in his arms, her lips had already started to turn blue, and he didn't want to witness anything more, so he sped of the Salvatore Boarding House, using the rapidest of speeds, heading in the direction of The Mystic Cemetery.

Once he arrived, he stopped using his vampiric speed and walked in normally, purely out of respect for the departed, as he passed a freshly dug grave, he picked up the shovel that was lodged in the ground, still able to carry Elena using one arm, he found an open patch of field and lay her down gently and carefully on the grass.

He just stared at her for a long moment, he pushed away the regret, there was no other choice, and he had to believe that, if the curse was to break, then she would have died anyway, h felt a tad better after coming to that realization.

He returned to a normal standing position and held the shovel firmly with both hands as he dug it into the grass, he took out a lump full of earth, he stopped for a moment to remove his jacket and roll up his shirt sleeves, then he continued the digging process till there was a hole big enough to contain Elena.

Before he went to place her inside, he held her in his arms, he had felt something for Elena, they shared a bond that he hadn't felt in a long time, not since Katerina, and he would hate himself for what he had done, all because his brother was persistent and monstrous but now, the Petrova bloodline had ended, the curse would remain unbroken for the rest of time, that had been some re-assurance.

Elijah finally brought himself to lift her from the ground and place her inside the hole, before beginning the process of re-filling it, wouldn't take long, now if he used his vampire speed, before he was trying to prolong her burial, now the worst part was over, all he wanted to do now was leave.

Leave and never return. He had nothing or no-one else to stay for anymore.

He rolled down his sleeves and slid his jacket back on; he adjusted his tie so it was in the right position and held his hands in front of his body. "Goodbye, sweet Elena."

With that, he spun on his heel and left the grave site.

**24 hours later.**

The night was dark, darker than usual, there wasn't a sound to be heard throughout the entire cemetery, and it was as it is portrayed in horror films or in literature, definitely creepy.

A loud gasp escaped Elena's lips, causing a load of soil to fall into her mouth, she gagged several times, before she found the strength to lift her arm and dig through the mud, once she felt a gust of air catch her hand, she started to dig with the other hand, she pushed her body up, the weight of the soil forcing her chest to tighten.

Her head popped up through the soil, she had a look of horror in her eyes as she breathed heavily, she felt sick to her stomach, it took her a few minutes to find the will to stand out of the hole and crawl onto the fresh grass, she just lay still, her legs bent at the knee and her arms scattered out.

What the hell was going on?

She took a cautious glance around, but there was nothing, not a sound, not a figure lurking in the darkness. Nothing at all.

She used the last of her remaining energy to stand, she caught her balance and began stumbling out of the cemetery, she was completely oblivious about what had happened and what she was going to do about it, she was buried, alive.

Once she found the street, she took a breath of fresh, corrupted, public air, it felt much well than death, and that's all she could find in the graveyard, she took a glance around, there was people walking around, most laughing and smiling, and others seemed to be either drunk or annoyed.

She passed the Mystic Grill but she came to a sudden stop, she looked down the alley way, and there sat a drunk, injured man, she tried so hard to ignore him but her feet pulled her towards him, she clenched her teeth forcefully, she thought they would all crack if she continued, but she was hungry, so hungry.

"Are you okay?" She asked as kindly as she could, she crouched down beside him, he looked no older than 30, dressed in a pair of jeans which where tore in several places and a blood stained shirt, she couldn't ignore the sensation of the smell. The smell of human blood.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks you for asking." He tried to bring himself to his feet, but Elena placed her hand on his chest and forced back onto the ground. Now he looked scared. But the drive in her eyes indicated that he wasn't going anywhere, and neither was she.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Elena cried to him, before she pressed her mouth around the gash on his arm, the blood trickled down her throat, she drank faster and faster, draining as much as she could, she thought she was going to throw up everything she had drank but it was a worse feeling, she could feel herself come to life but in a dead sense.

Elena was becoming a vampire.

She pulled away from the man and stared directly into his eyes, his eyes where full of shock and horror. "W-What are you?" He stuttered fearfully but she was unable to speak due to the pain she felt in her teeth, she automatically brought her fingers to them, where she felt something arise beneath them, she groaned loudly as they pushed their way through her gums and make themselves comfortable between her teeth.

Her head jolted towards the stranger quickly and without a second thought, she sunk her fangs into his neck, the blood poured out quickly and ran down her throat, she started to feel a bit more replenished already, she used her hands to grip each side of his head, holding it in place.

She could hear his heartbeat slowing but she couldn't stop, she just couldn't, not until he was dead.

Regret sank in almost instantly.

"No..." She muttered over the fang wounds. "What have I done?" She stood up quickly and immediately fled the scene, running at a human pace, as she passed a convenience store, she caught a glimpse of herself in the window, blood stained her mouth, she couldn't stop staring, tears started to fall from her eyes and roll down her cheeks, she never wanted this.

"Hey, Elena." She felt a pair of hands on each of her arms; they forced her to turn away from the window. "Damon?"

"What happened?" She didn't answer, she just placed her head on his chest and continued to cry, and he wrapped one arm around her and placed his spare hand on the back of her head.

"Oh no."

_-w-_

Back at the boarding house, Elena sat on the couch, Stefan beside her and Damon standing in the center of the room, both males staring at her, as if they waiting for her to attack, but all she wanted to do was cry, at that moment in time, she didn't want to bare there company at all.

"Elena, can you remember anything?" Damon asked, she finally lifted her head to look at him and then it came flooding back, flashes of memories that where hidden due to compulsion.

_"I love you, Elena." _Her lips parted slightly. _"I don't deserve you but my brother does."_

_"God I wish you didn't have to forget this... But you do."_

She suddenly felt angry, completely angry, how dare he take that away, it wasn't his choice, she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I don't remember much." She lied, she remembered everything except who did this, she doesn't even remember why she had vampire blood in her system, and she hadn't drunk from Stefan.

"Okay." Stefan said, he was more considerate of her feelings and he was much more patient than Damon, he understood that she would talk about it when she's ready... And when she remembers.

"Okay?" Damon repeated, slightly annoyed. "How is this okay? Someone turned Elena, this is not okay."

"Not helping, Damon." Stefan scolded.

"Don't care, Stefan, someone has turned your girlfriend and you're being your usual 'take care in peoples feelings' self, not the time." He spat back in his usual tone of voice, Elena was about ready to kill him.

"It was you," She suddenly remembered. "You're partly to blame."

"Err, what?" He moved his head slightly when he spoke, a confused expression on his face.

"You gave me your blood after I killed Elijah."

Stefan had a look of remorse. "Oh my god. Elena, I'm so sorry."

He went to hold her hand but she lifted them, and stood up of the couch, edging away from him, she stopped behind Damon, unsure why she had decided to stand behind him.

"I'm a monster because of you." Tears automatically fell down her cheeks, Stefan thought his blood would have been out of her system by now but a large amount was required to heal her after she stabbed herself.

"Elena..." He was interrupted by her talking.

"Don't." She pressed her arm to her stomach and immediately jogged out of the living room and towards the front door, she heard an argument about to start between the two brothers, she didn't want to hear it, so she swung open the door and left, unsure about a destination, but right now, she didn't care, she just had to get away from them, away from Stefan. She couldn't believe what he had done.

_-w-_

Elena found herself walking through the cemetery, she wanted to visit her unofficial and illegal grave, maybe it would jog her memory as to who put her there, and she was desperate... And hungry

All she could think about was blood, and how she felt the need to quench her excruciating thirst, she had to break free from the bloodlust but even she knew it was impossible, Stefan couldn't cope with the bloodlust, Damon appeared to be able too, but that was Damon.

As she neared the grave site, she saw a dark figure standing above it, hands in his pocket and his eyes glued to the disturbed ground, Elena quietly neared him, but she wasn't quiet enough.

She felt a hand grip her neck, next thing, her back was against a tree, she felt a twinge of pain but it was nothing compared to what she would of felt if she was human, she was sure her spine would of just split in half if she wasn't a vampire.

"Elena...?" The male spoke, his hand quickly releasing her, she focused her eyes better, allowing them to adjust to the darkness and that's where she saw him, followed by a dozen memories that came flashing back.

"Elijah!" Spoke Elena, a hint of anger in her tone of voice. "You snapped my neck and buried me here."

His hand was placed on her hip but she barely noticed, she was too distracted by the overwhelming and heightened emotions that flooded within her, god she hated being a vampire.

"You," He swallowed a mouthful of saliva, his porcelain and perfect face cracking. "You where dead."

"I still am." She flung her arm towards his head, her hand catching his face with all the strength she could obtain, which was more than she anticipated, as he fell back but he didn't stay down, he stood up gracefully and rapidly.

"You can't be." He was still in denial. "I never wanted this for you."

"There is only one to prevent the curse from being broken, sweet Elena... Death!" She repeated the words he spoke to her before he killed her; she took several steps towards him, barely leaving any space between them. "Well, you got your wish."

He went to place his hand on her cheek but she grasped his arm tightly, it merely felt like a bee sting to someone as powerful as him, but he got the hint. No touching.

"I will never forgive you." Her words hurt him more than he thought, even as a vampire he still cared about her and when Elena was human, she cared about him, but she was a completely different person now and species.

"Never!"


	2. Chapter 2

**1 week later.**

"We now have major problems." Damon spoke bluntly, even though problems was the last thing both Stefan and Elena wanted to hear but they would have to resolve them sooner or later - even if Stefan preferred later.

"Care to elaborate?" Elena said unenthusiastically.

"Besides you being a new born vampire," Damon paused mid-sentence whilst he thought. "Well, that is just the problem, you're a vampire now, Klaus isn't going to like that, I mean look at Katherine, I doubt she's happy, she's been running from him for 500 years."

"That's different, she willingly turned, and I didn't."

"That's beside the point, you're a vampire and the last Petrova doppelganger, Klaus won't be pleased."

"I could care less about Klaus."

"And that my sweet Elena, will get us all killed."

He had a very good point, vampire or not, Klaus could snap every single one of them like a twig without breaking a nail. If she still had all of her human emotions, she'd be even more terrified than she already is. She's still learning how to be a good vampire, there wasn't exactly a manual on it, so she's struggling.

She's not the first and she won't be the last struggling survivor.

"Fine, what do you want to do?" She finally responded to Damon, who was starting to look really impatient and aggravated. She didn't care.

"Run... Fast."

"Get lost."

"Gladly."

"Good"

"Good"

"Guys!" Stefan shouted over their voices, mid-way through there petty argument. She didn't want to become angry, if she did, she didn't know what she would do, go crazy and eat someone, perhaps? Or just eat Ben and Jerry's ice cream with vodka poured in it? At least that would subside two of her cravings, both human and vampire hunger.

"Have you heard from Elijah recently?" Stefan finally broke the silence, but even hearing his name caused Elena to go frantic, she hated him for what he did, and she always will.

"No, I never want to hear from him again." She spat at him uncontrollably.

"He's the only one who knows Klaus properly."

"I don't care if he has the Pope on speed dial; I'm not going to contact him." Now she was being witty and angry, all at the same time.

"Okay, if that's what you want."

Finally, Stefan understood.

"But it's necessary, so grow and back bone and call him or I'll do it myself." Elena darted up of the sofa and towards Damon, her hand caught his neck and she forced him into the wall.

"No!" She exclaimed angrily, the veins beneath her eyes where dark and her fangs had lengthened, she hadn't even properly realized what she was doing.

"Yes!" Damon mimicked her voice, which caused her to tighten the grip she had of his neck, he would never hurt her, even if she did attack him but she still had the upper hand, for the next few months, she would be stronger than both Stefan and Damon.

And having Petrova blood could make her even stronger. Only time will tell on that matter.

When she finally started to calm down, her face returned to normal, she immediately took her hand off of Damon's neck and they just stared at each other, completely oblivious as to what just happened and she just broke.

Tears fell and her body slouched against his - which made Stefan extremely uncomfortable - he wrapped his arm around her waist as her head fell onto his shoulder gently.

"I don't want to be this monster. I don't want to be... Her."

"You will never be like Katherine." Hearing her name on Damon's tongue caused her to flinch out of anger. "You're too good to be her." At least this time Damon realized that saying her name was a bad idea.

"But you will have to call Elijah." Damon spoke.

After a few long moments of silence, Elena lifted her head from his shoulder and returned to an upright position, tear stains covered her cheeks, and she quickly wiped away the loose tears.

"Fine." She spoke through gritted teeth.

Before Elena left the room, she swiped a glass of Damon's whiskey and headed for the front door, a bit of privacy would be nice, so she stood in the driveway, a fair distance away from the Boarding House, when she finally 'grew a back bone' (as Damon so kindly put it she took her phone from her pocket and opened her contact list, she scrolled through the names until she found Elijah's personal number.

There was a process of stages one had to go through to contact Elijah; one would have to call his contact, who'd call another contact, who'd call another and so on until the message was delivered.

Elena's a Petrova, she easily got it.

The ringing pierced through her skin like a million daggers, mainly because she knew what was inevitable. _He _would answer.

"Hello?" A calm and level voice spoke on the other end, Elijah's accent sounded stronger when on the phone, it was enough to make any woman swoon. But not her.

"It's Elena, I need to speak with you, and can we meet?" Straight to the point, she wasn't about to have an all night conversation with him. No way.

"Of course, where?"

"Boarding house."

"I'm on my way." With that, Elena hung up the phone, before he even had the chance to say bye, she took a well needed deep breath, before swigging back the half full glass of scotch, her eyes widened slightly as she glanced at the glass. "Bummer."

_-w-_

It wasn't long before Elijah arrived, he resented the idea of seeing Elena, because of their last encounter, he knew very well that she hated his guts, if it where any other woman, he wouldn't care but it was Elena.

They were all huddled up in the main room of the house, even Bonnie had just showed up, which was later revealed to Elena that Damon had called her, just in case Elijah decided to betray them again and a witchy hand would be required.

"So, how can I be of assistance?" Elijah spoke, she was unsure of the emotion in his voice, it was just... Blank.

Like always.

"We need to make sure Klaus doesn't find out about Elena being a vampire, long enough for us to come up with a plan to kill him." Damon had to speak, Elena refused too and so did Bonnie, Stefan was Switzerland.

"Was there a question somewhere in that statement?" Elena rolled her eyes slightly at the cocky remark Elijah had spat out.

"As a matter of fact, yes, how do we do it?" Now Damon was aggravated.

This was going to turn into WW3.

"One idea comes to mind concerning Elena's new nature; There is a spell that can mask the scent a vampire radiates, it lasts only a few days but the spell can be re-cast, not even an original can detect the magic, but as for killing him, I'm unsure."

"Bonnie, can you find that spell?" Damon asked.

"I have all of Luca's and Jonah's grimoires, I can look through them, it has to be somewhere."

"Research won't be required," Elijah opened the right side of his blazer and reached into the inside pocket, pulling out a sheet of paper, it looked old, the edges where torn and the color had turned to a coffee like color. "I took the liberty of bringing it, I had a guess it would be required."

They all smiled... Except Elena, she was at the opposite end of the room, away from everyone, including Stefan, for some reason, she just couldn't stand the sight of anyone, _especially _Stefan.

"Elijah, you're gonna have to stick around for a while until we kill Klaus, Bonnie get to work on that spell, Stefan go inform Alaric and Vampire Barbie on the situation and Elena, you just... Stay here." They all nodded their heads and began on completing their tasks, Stefan and Bonnie had scurried out of the house, and Damon had left the room, which left Elijah and Elena.

The silence was excruciating, she could feel the tension build between them.

"So, how are you?" Elijah asked out of the blue.

_Tsk. _Elena spun on her heel and was ready to leave the room but Elijah had appeared in front of her. "Don't."

"Don't, what?" She spat, through gritted teeth.

"Leave."

She gathered all of her strength and forced her hand against his stomach, it landed flat on his stomach and he flew backwards, there wasn't that much space between the living room exit and the stairs, so he landed against them.

"Don't... Get in my way." She casually walked past him and entered the kitchen...

He was angry and hurt, emotions that don't mix well with an original vampire, which was verified when he clutched Elena's neck and forced her onto the ground. "I'm not one of your precious Salvatore's." He towered over her body, she struggled to break free of his full body grip, and she gave up and just lay flatly on the ground.

"Then hurt me, torture me, kill me, as you can see I don't care, you've brought me enough pain."

The emotion filled in his eyes, pain, remorse, anger... Anger for what he did to her.

"I said I'm sorry."

"And I said I'll never forgive you."

"Fine." He used his speed to stand up; he adjusted his tie and flattened out his blazer. "Nice doing business with you."

"Oh, go fuck yourself." She used her own speed to return to her feet and exit the kitchen, surprisingly she went into Damon's room, she felt more comfortable in his than Stefan's, mainly because it was his blood that turned her, which she didn't quite understand, it should have been well out of her system... But she did have a lot of it at the time.

_-w-_

An hour or so had passed and everyone had returned to the boarding house, Bonnie had collected and brought everything she needed for the spell, Stefan returned with Caroline, hopefully Jeremy was still at home with Jenna, even Alaric had swung by.

Fun.

Caroline had held Elena in a tight embrace for about 10 minutes, to re-assure her that being a new born vampire wasn't entirely bad, she survived it and everyone knew Elena had more will power than Caroline.

"I'm ready to do the spell." Bonnie was crouched down on the floor, adjusting several candles so they were placed in a circle, she stood up and grabbed a brass bowl n the process, which looked older than Elijah, Elena peered her head over it, it smelt horrible, bad enough to make her nostrils flare.

"Step in the circle." Elena nodded her head and followed Bonnie's demands, she held the brass bowl in one hand and the sheet of paper with the spell on it in the other, she quickly scanned it with her eyes before reading it out, it was in Latin, and it was complete gibberish to Elena. It was a good thing she trusted Bonnie with her life. Bonnie closed her eyes for a long moment whilst she lit the candle with her mind...

And so she began...

"Antiqua munia ad unam cum clamávero ad OS tenebras animae clamávero ad antiqua munia celare quod quaerit opes et pariet illuminant occultis" Bonnie spoke, the lights flickered and the cupboard doors opened and closed repeatedly, Elijah remained calm but the others where on edge, even Elena managed to remain calm

Until she felt it, a loud gasp escaped her lips as it hit her, the spell was working but it didn't feel good whatsoever, her fists clenched as her breathing stopped completely, eyes widened and she fell to her knees.

"Satis hide facere elit, illuminant quaesitis" Bonnie increased the volume of her voice when she spoke the final sentence, the air returned to Elena's lungs and she inhaled as much as she could, she weakly returned to her feet.

"How do I smell?" She asked the vampires in the room.

"Pretty good actually." Damon smirked slightly.

Elijah jolted towards her and lowered his head to her neck, Elena just froze, as he sniffed her neck, inhaling her scent, their lips had came so close, she thought they were about to kiss.

"Human."

"Thanks for the flashback." She referred to the first time they met in the old broken down house just outside of Mystic Falls.

"You are welcome."

She pursed her lips together to stop herself from smiling; the soft spot she had for Elijah was slowly starting to return... But he wasn't going to know that.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stefan, we need to talk," Elena spoke, a hint of sadness in her tone of voice, he was stood in the living room, his eyes glued to the fireplace, even Elena thought them to be quite calming. "We haven't really been working out, have we? Not since I became a vampire."

Stefan just shook his head, completely shocked, he remained silent. Elena placed her hand on his cheek. "There will always be a place in my heart for you but I... I just need to get my life back on track."

"But?" Stefan interjected after a moments silence.

"But everytime I evaluate certain things in my life, I can't picture you in it, I'm so sorry." She couldn't force back the single tear drop that rolled down her cheek.

"Elena..."

"Don't, Stefan, please? We're better of this way." She interrupted, even he released a few tear drops but he nodded his head reluctantly, she just stared at him for a long moment, before backing out of the living room, she spun on her heel and jogged up the stairs, she went to walk in the spare room but she almost forgot Elijah was staying in there. She exasparated slightly before opening the door, she saw him lying down on the bed, fully clothed and holding a book.

"Yes, Elena?" He tok his eyes of the book and placed them on her, she looked blank.

"Can you stay somewhere else tonight?"

"Why?"

"I need this room."

"No." His words where quite harsh but he sounded completely calm and level when speaking them.

"Please?" She wasn't begging... But she was close to it.

"Why not stay at your home?"

"Because Jeremy and Jenna don't know I'm a vampire yet."

"Tough." He really was trying to prove a point, that he wasn't like the Salvatore's, he wasn't going to be pushed around by Elena. "You can sleep in here by all means, there floor is just as comfortable."

And there was that smirk, the smirk that makes her want to tackle him and shove a stake in his heart. Didn't kill him but it sure as hell hurts him.

"Fine, whatever." She shook her head slightly and spun on her heel, but before she left, he stopped her, he was stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder, she slowly turned back around, anger was apparent on her expressions.

"What?" She spat.

"Why do you need this room? Why not Stefan's?" His hand was off her shoulder and his arms by his sides once again.

She remained silent, her head dipped slightly, and he knew the answer. In situations like this, he could read her as clear as he was reading that book earlier, surprisingly, he cared. He cared that she was hurting.

"I'm sorry." He cleared his throat slightly, he waved his hand towards the bed. "Please, take a seat? I need to tell you something."

She tilted her head slightly and reluctantly sat down on the edge of the bed, he remained stood up. "It wasn't Stefan's blood that turned you, it was mine."

"What?" She jumped up of the bed so quickly that she nearly hit the roof. "What are you talking about? I never drank your blood."

"I slipped it too you in your sleep, the night Rose was bit by a werewolf, you where in danger."

"That should of been out of my system."

"My blood is a lot stronger than Stefan's, it lasts a lot longer, and I didn't give you just a little bit."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, her eyes started to darken, the veins beneath them started to pulse. "How could you?"

She jolted towards him, her hand placed on his neck, but he was quicker, instead of him being flat against the wall, it was Elena, she groaned slightly but she didn't care, she brught her knee up to his manhood and forcefully hit him, he barely flinched.

"Let me go!" Now she was just throwing punches, trying to break free of the hold he hand on her.

"Elena, stop, listen to me." His hands moved from her shoulders to her wrists, to stop the constant punches. "Elena!"

"No." She yelled.

"This had to be done."

"No it fucking didn't." She very rarely swore, only when she was completely angry, like now, she allowed her fangs to extract, just to show her anger wasn't fake.

In the midst of the anger and the violent acts, Elijah just couldn't seem to control her, she wouldn't stop. "Elena, I care about you."

Then she stopped.

"I've always cared about you." They both just gazed into each others eyes, Elena was more shocked than anything, he released the grip he had of her wrists but he didn't back away... And neither did she.

"No you don't, you don't care at all, if you did, you wouldn't of done this to me, you know what Klaus will do to me if he finds out I'm a vampire, I'll be running for the rest of my stupid life just to survive, I'm going to turn into..."

"Don't say her name, you're nothing like her, and I will never let him hurt you."

"No, you'd just do that yourself," She hesitantly placed her hand on his chest, where his heart should be, he glanced down for a long moment but his eyes returned to her just as quick. "You don't feel, you have no humanity, no emotions, if I double crossed you, like you did to me, you'd rip my heart out, that isn't care."

Her words where hurting him more than anticipated but he dare not show it, he couldn't.

"You're too far gone, and now you've given me the same fate." She finished talking now, before she took her hand off of his chest, he placed his on top, she didn't even try to break free from his grasp.

"I do care, Elena," He sounded hurt, his eyes revealed a lot more pain than his face did. "I turned you so you wouldn't have to die... So I didn't have to watch you die, if you want to continue with this game we're playing then fine."

"We're not playing any games, I just... If I allow myself to care for you again, I don't know what you would do to me, and all I've feeling for you lately is anger." She wasn't going to lie, she didn't care, not anymore, how could she? He killed her. A simple apology and feelings admittance would be enough for her to forgive him.

She forced back tears, she pulled her hand from under his and quickly left the room, she used her vampire speed to exit the house, she was more hurt with Elijah than she was with Stefan, so she ran into the woods opposite the Boarding house, just to calm down and possibly relax.

Elijah was still stood in the same position he was when Elena had been in the room, he was hurt far too badly.

They both where.

**Sorry this is so short, so I uploaded the 4th chapter as well.**

**You're in for a shock ;]**


	4. Chapter 4

The shining sun woke Elena from her deep slumber,she tumbled out of bed, she used her foot to prevent herself from hitting the floor, which caused a slightly loud thud, hopefully no-one would of heard it, she reached for the curtains and shut them completely, making the room darker, she fell back onto her bed and attempted to fall back asleep again.

The door flew open. "Rise and shine, sleepy head, we got a busy day today." Damon mused as he stepped towards her.

"Get out." She spat, as she pulled a pillow over her head, and scrunching her eyes so tightly together that it would hurt if she was human.

"I'll carry you."

"I'll kill you."

"Ooh, I'm so scared." Damon mocked, his tone of voice slightly girly, Elena growled quietly as she sprung out of the bed

"I hate you." She muttered under her breath as she walked past Damon and out of the bedroom.

"Love you too like." He followed behind her, down the stairs to the ground level of the house, but Elena carried on walking towards the basement, stopping when she came to the refridgerator, she pulled it open and picked out a bloodbag, she let the fridge door drop and close, she ripped off the small lid and placed the tube in her mouth, and she sucked the blood out of it, human blood still tasted better, but she vowed never too harm another human being again.

She hoped.

"Where's Stefan?" She asked.

"Upstairs, I think."

Elena walked back up the stairs towards the living room, where she saw Stefan and Caroline chatting and laughing. "Morning."

Stefan and Caroline had both continued to speak after they said there good mornings, Elena slouched onto the chair away from them both, she was happy with her bloodbag but just when she thought the morning couldn't get any worse, Elijah strolled in, dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. He always looked good.

"Good morning, Elena." He smirked slightly and remained stood near the doorway, all she did in response was flash him a fake grin.

"Do you intend on going out dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top?" He mentioned after he observed her pajamas.

"Well, why not?"

"Because you'll look ridiculous."

"_Tsk." _

"Alright children, thats enough, we have work to do." Damon commented as he walked into the living room, Bonnie followed him in afterwards. The whole gang was here again, woo. Elena just wanted to break free from the drama that overtook her life.

"The full moon is in two weeks, we can expect Klaus to arrive near to that date, Elena smells human, even too me, so he won't suspect anything more, he has the moonstone and we still have no word on Katherine and Alaric, so we can only assume he has them against there will also." Elijah explained, all ears where stuck on him.

"You're just one big bucket of cheery fun today." Bonnie and Caroline both giggled slightly at her comment but the men where far from amused, they seemed to be the only ones to be taking this seriously, although Elena was completely serious, she just didn't have it in her to show it. Brave face.

"Thank you for the sarcastic comment, Elena, greatly appreciated."

"Anytime."

"Anyway, back on subject." Stefan interjected, at the right moment as well.

"Well, we're going to school." Caroline spoke as both her and Bonnie stood up, perfectly in sync with each other, Elena seized the opportunity.

"I'm coming with, I'll go change." Elena darted up of the chair and towards the door but Damon stopped her, she fell back slightly by the impact of his body slamming against hers.

"Today is too important, none of you are going anywhere."

"I'll go with them, make sure they're safe." Stefan stood up as well, Elena only turned her head to face Damon, a smug smile formed on her lips. "Fine" Damon spat.

_-w-_

It didn't take long for them too arrive at school but they where 10 minutes late due to the small argument Damon and Elena had before they left, he was being extra petty lately, in an annoying way, it was fun, but here they where, sitting in there history class, Alaric had yet too arrive, he was late too but Elena had found something far more interesting than history.

She held up a piece of paper that was advertising the school dance, 80's themed, Stefan shook his head and mouthed 'No', Elena frowned slightly and shifted her body in the seat to face Bonnie, who nodded her head and grinned widely.

It was decided, Stefan was out voted.

"Sorry I'm late class." Alaric strolled in, it wasn't like him to be late, but it was hardly anything weird, some students had mumbled 'morning' sleepily, but that was about it.

His eyes seemed to be glued on Elena, that was slightly creepy.

_-w-_

Class was over and Stefan and Elena where now standing in the hallway by her locker, there voices where drowned out by the constant noise coming from the other students.

"It's just a school dance, it won't be dangerous." Elena urged at Stefan.

"Fine, but just this once."

Once the school day was over, Elena and Stefan had dashed home to get ready for the dance, but after recieving a warning message from Klaus through another student, she was on edge, definitely worried, she had to act human tonight, so if one of her loved ones happen to fall into any danger, she won't be able to do anything about it, nothing vampiric anyway.

Elena felt no awkwardness between her and Stefan, they may have broken up but they will always be friends, she wasn't afraid to change in front of him, nothing had changed, not really, only they weren't tied down to each other anymore, and honestly, she thought he was starting to care for Caroline more than he did before.

She didn't mind, not at all, as much as she hated to admit it, Elijah was still apart of the picture, even if he was so close to being completely ripped from it, maybe she should tell Stefan it wasn't his blood that turned her, would it change anything?

Nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

Tonight was the night Elena would face Jeremy, he had swung by the boarding house to pick her and Bonnie up and drive them to the dance, bonnie had sat beside him in the front and Elena was happy to sit at the back, away from Jeremy, she had to act completely normal, like nothing had changed, he couldn't suspect a single thing, it wasn't the right time, he couldn't know she was a vampire, not yet.

Bonnie had re-cast the scent masking spell before they left, just to be sure, the other spell had only been on for a few days and Elijah couldn't smell anything different but knowing her luck, the spell would break during a confrontation with him, better safe than sorry.

They finally arrived at the school, there was students everywhere, in small groups outside the building, others lingering around the door, pushing there way through, they where really excited, and here Elena was, nervous, excitement was low on the list of her emotions, she didn't know what to expect tonight.

"There's Damon." Bonnie pointed out.

"With Elijah, what's he doing here?" Elijah wasn't a student, no way could he pass for one.

"I'm here to watch, Elena, keep everyone safe, we are down a vampire, it's only right that another one should take her place." Elijah must of heard her, hence his sudden and unwanted answer.

"Down one-" She thought about it and understood. "Right, of course."

Jeremy just stared at them both, it was a good thing she didn't admit clearly that she was the vampire that was down, she came close to it, Bonnie had walked off with him, good move.

"Elena." Elijah spoke, a small smirk on his lips as he offered his arm, she raised an eyebrow, and walked to Damon's side, she took his arm and smiled at Elijah, a completely fake smile of course and as Damn went to lead her in, he stuck his tongue out at Elijah childishly, Elena didn't see this, her gaze was too focused on the entrance. Elijah wanted to rip Damon's tongue from his mouth.

As they all walked in, they stood near the centre of the dancefloor, they where all laughing and smiling, until she heard her name on the microphone.

"For Elena, from Klaus." The smile faded and her lips parted in a completely shocked way, then a song started to play. "That was a cheap move, ignore it, go mingle." Damon said.

But how could she ignore it? He was here. _Klaus _was here.

Stefan had taken Caroline to a different section of the dancefloor, the two of them began dancing, as well as Bonnie and Jeremy, Damon had gone to Alaric's side, leaving only her and Elijah, they stared at each other for a long moment, before Elena scoffed and walked off in a different direction to the beverages, a bowl of punch sat in the centre of the table, a student behind it.

"Hey, Carl."

"Whats up, Elena."

Elena's stared clearly into his eyes, his pupils shrunk and so did hers, she concentrated and the compulsion began. "You're going to turn around for 1 minute, and stay turned away, once that minute is up, you can look and you will forget about seeing me when you do."

And he turned around obdiently, like a dog that has just been told it had done something wrong, she opened her small handbag and took out a small bottle of vodka, she quickly unscrewed the top and tipped it all into the bowl, thankfully no-one had seen her, she quickly screwed the lid back on and put it back in her bag, alcohol was needed, there where too many humans around her and her emotions weren't helping anything.

Carl turned back around and smiled. "Hey, Elena."

"Hey, Carl. Just punch?"

"You got it," He lifted up a plastic beaker and filled it to the top, strawberry flavoured punch and vodka, she could only wonder how it would taste until she finally drank it. "You look hot tonight, El."

"Thanks." she flashed him a grin as he passed her the beaker, she instantly put the edge to her lips and drank at least half of it. "I'm thirsty."

They both chuckled and he re-filled it, this time she was going to drink it a little slower, but before she knew it, someone had took her hand and pulled her in, spinning her in the process, the vodka punch had tipped over the edge but Damon had taken it from her hand and placed it back down on the table before it could do any damage.

That's right, Damon.

"Let's dance."

"Call me crazy, but I'm not really in the mood."

"Okay, crazy; but we're still going to dance." He took both of her hands and started to lead her, moving both there bodies to the beat of the music perfectly.

"Cheer up, gloomy, this is a dance, you're suppose to have fun."

"But Damon-"

"Do you remember when all the tomb vampires where all..." Her held his hands on in the shape of claws and made a growling sound, Elena placed her head in her hands, chuckling. "And you where all..." His hands where open and beside his head once again, this time the noise he made mocked Elena, who only continued to chuckle.

She didn't say anything in response, only she danced with more enthusiasm, Damon grasped her hand and spun her outwards, waiting a moment before spiining her back in, his arm was wrapped around her back and there heads rested against each others, still hand in hand. "Hey, you're good at this."

"Please, I have moves you have never seen." He spun her back out once again but this time, when he spun her back in, she landed against his body properly, completely facing each other, there held hands landed on his chest and Elena grinned widely, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

Next minute, she found herself being spun out once again but instead of landing back into Damon, she was spun into Elijah's arm, Damon had montioned to him to take over whilst he went with Stefan to find Jeremy, they heard a commotion.

Elena scoffed. "Funny, I don't fancy dancing anymore."

Elijah rolled his eyes slightly. "Come on, humour me."

She gave in and just decided to dance anyway, that's all it was a dance, didn't mean anything whatsoever.

_'You're so hypnotizing, could you be the devil, could you be angel? Your touch magnetizing, feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing, they say, be afraid but you're not like the others, futuristic lover.'_

She suddenly hated this song, it was good and fast beated and Elijah seemed to be able to follow every beat with his steps, he was an extremely good dancer, he spun her out and let her linger for a moment, he pulled her back in and before body contact, he dipped her body, supporting her with his arms, she couldn't help but grin, happily, he lowered his head so they where close.

"I miss that." He spoke in hushed tones.

"Miss what?" She asked in response.

"You're smile." As much as she tried, she couldn't stop smiling, he raised his head and pulled her body up, catching her perfectly after a slight spin.

_'You're from a whole other world, a different dimension, you open my eyes and I'm ready to go lead me into the light. Kiss me, ki- ki- kiss me'_

He spun her back in once again but this time, his lips caught hers, funnily enough just as 'Kiss me' was sung, that was probably his intention but she didn't fight it, she just sunk into his arms, indulging in the kiss they shared, no more denying, she leaned more into it, his hands moved down her back to her hips and he pulled her as close to him as possible, her arms swung around his neck and her back curved.

"Excuse me, hate to interrupt," Damon interjected and they broke there kiss, there eyes still remained on each other for a moment, both of them still wrapped up in each others but they finally turned there heads to look at Damon. "I'm glad you two have kissed and made up but we have Klaus problems."

Elena didn't want to move, she didn't want to have to deal with Klaus at the moment but she knew she had too, they both released each other and ran off through the crowd behind Damon, human pace of course.

They finally reached the hall, they where away from everyone, she had no idea where Stefan was or Bonnie for that matter. "Where's Bonnie?"

"Doing what has to be done."

"What?" Elena instantly ran off, she had to make sure it was at a human pace, she heard loud banging and chanting coming from the room at the end of the hallway and she followed it, Elijah at her side, once they reached the doors, she shut them using her magic, Elena kicked and punched at it repeatedly, Elijah too but it wouldn't budge, she looked through the small window and saw Bonnie, blood covered her face from her nose and the sparks where coming from the lights, she saw Alaric on the floor, groaning in pain and Bonnie was now facing her.

The room was still falling apart but Bonnie still managed to smile at her, Elena tried so hard to break in but she couldn't and Bonnie fell, the magic stopped and Alaric had ran away, the doors flew open and Elena immediately ran to her side, she couldn't hear her heart beat or feel a pulse, and she just broke down.

Elijah felt her pain, but he couldn't do anything except stand there whilst Elena grieved, her best friend was dead, she took her hands in her own, as Damon showed.

"I'll take care of the body." He said, so insensitively, she wanted to rip his head off.

"What?" Was all she could say.

"The last thing we need is an another mysterious death."

"This is Bonnie." Elena practically yelled.

"Take Elena home." Damon said and Elijah nodded, he walked around to her and took her hand, Elena yelled a bit quietly as her and Bonnie's hands parted, Elijah wrapped her arms around her and took her out of the room, tears still flowing from Elena's eyes.

Her best friend was dead, she didn't want this, she never wanted this, without Bonnie, she wouldn't know what to do.

_-w-_

Elijah and Elena where back at the house, she was sat on a chair in the living room, a blanket wrapped around her legs and a cup of coffee held in both of her hands, tears still escaping her eyes, Elijah was sat beisde her, his hand on her leg, trying to comfort her, but failed.

Damon walked in and Elena sprung to her feet followed by Elijah, Elena just stared at him. "What have you done with her?"

"Please, calm her down?" He looked right past Elena and at Elijah.

"Don't talk like I'm not standing right in front of you."

"Please calm down." They where standing close now, Elijah just remained behind her.

"You knew, didn't you? You knew that if she harnessed all that power that she'd died, didn't you?" She was containing her tears but emotion + vampire = wreck.

"Yes." Damon answered clearly and flatly. "Yes, I knew."

Elena narrowed her eyes, a growl escaping her lips as she brought her hand to his cheek, slapping him forcefully, hard enough for his head to jolt to the side.

"You need to listen to me, Elena and prepare for what I'm about to say." Said Damon.

"Bonnie had to die, Klaus using Alaric's body was a surprise, she wasn't prepared for that and he wasn't going to stop and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead, he had to believe it, she cast a spell, Bonnie's okay."

Elena took a deep breath, a small smile forming on her lips, Damon walked away and Elijah and Elena turned to look at each other.

_-w-_

Elena finally decided to go to bed, she was happy, she had saw and spoke to Bonnie via web chat, webcams included, she was overjoyed to know that her best friend was alive and safe.

But there was one thing that she knew was certain, Bonnie was not going to die for her, not in this situation and not in the next.

As she went to walk into the living room and onto the couch, Elijah appeared, smirking as she sat down on the couch with a blanket.

"There's space in my bed upstairs, I'm sure it is a lot more comfortabler than the couch."

Elena turned to look at him, he had his blazer off and the top few buttons of his short undone, and no shoes on. He looked different.

"You know, just because we kissed doesn't mean that I've forgiven, nor does it mean we are going to share a bed." She spat at him, stubbornly.

"So, the answer is..."

Elena glanced down at the couch, then back to him. "Yes."

She sprung up off the couch, leaving the blanket there, she followed him upstairs and into the bedroom, she climbed into bed first, she was already in her pajamas and prepared for sleep.

"I don't cuddle." Said Elijah, as he climbed in the bed.

"Yeah, me either." They snickered slightly but they where joking obviously, considering Elijah had pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his bare chest, yes, he had prepared himself for bed, he was wearing nothing but his boxies, Elena was more than tempted but that was just her vampire nature... Mostly.

"Goodnight, Elena." Elijah spoke before closing his eyes, wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"Goodnight."

And they both fell asleep, wrapped up in each other, perfectly happy.


	6. Chapter 6

So much had happened since the dance, Elijah had explained that the curse involves becoming a hybrid and it had nothing to do with the sun and moon, he had attacked Jenna in Alaric's body, luckily enough, Stefan was there to save her but now she knew about everything

Including Elena being a vampire.

They where all sitting in the living room, Damon, Jenna, Alaric, Stefan, and Elijah was standing up in front of them, Elena was sat on the chair at the back.

"Tonight is the full moon, we can assume that Klaus has the moonstone, a vampire and a werewolf, all he needs now is Elena, he'll probably collect her tonight."

They where all scared, Damon and Elena had tried to shut it out, it was easier for Elena, she had only been a vampire for a couple of weeks, she didn't feel that much at all and even though Damon tried to hide his humanity, they all knew it had returned him.

"I need some air." Jenna said and stood up, grabbing a crossbow in the process, better safe than sorry, when they all heard the door close, they assumed it was Jenna leaving but when they heard her scream 'get out', panic had arisen, Elena jolted off at a vampires speed towards them, Jenna was holding a crossbow in front of Alaric, who's hands where held in the air.

"It's me, Jenna, really."

"I'm not buying it."

"Really."

"Prove it."

"Okay, remember when I stayed the night and Jeremy-"

"Yeah, it's him." Jenna lowered the crossbow and turned to face Elena, she was trying to hold back laughter and Jenna saw this, vampire or not, she knew Elena better than anyone.

"Klaus wanted me to deliver a message; The sacrifice happens tonight." Elena turned to look at Elijah, they both had blank expressions.

So they all relocated to the living room once again, Elena took a seat in the same chair, except Elijah stood behind her this time.

"Even though Elena is a vampire now and her blood is useless for turning him into a hybrid, it has one advantage, if Klaus was to drink vampire Petrova Doppelganger blood then he will be weakened, not by much, but he'll still be weakened enough for Bonnie too work her magic and deliever him to the brink of death, which is where I step in, I'll finish the job."

They all nodded there head in agreement, none of them where shocked by the Petrova blood confession, the original Petrova must have worked some serious detail into this curse, Elena assumed she must off realized she would of been turned into a vampire at some point, the original that is.

Everyone left the room and started to prepare for the night to come, Elena had been informed on everyones whereabouts, Caroline went to visit Tyler's mum in the hospital after her accident, Damon and Alaric went to pay Katherine a visit and Jenna went home, leaving only her and Elijah.

"I want to take you somewhere." Elijah spoke, out of the blue.

"I hardly think-" He interrupted her.

"This is the right time, this might be the only time," Very comforting. "We have no idea what is going to happen tonight, and I think I'd rather spend my possibly last day alive with you, so come."

Elijah held his hand out in front of her, she glanced down and smiled before taking it, he lead her out of the house and through the woods, both using there vampire speed, he was much faster so he was pulling her along slightly, which was slighty uncomfortable for her considering she thought her arm would rip from her body at any moment.

Minutes passed and they finally came to a stop, they where on top of a cliff, the sun was shinigh brightly and the horizon was beautiful, Elena grinned the widest she had done since she was turned, she placed the edge of her hand on her forehead and shielded her eyes from the sun.

"This is one of my favourire places in the entire world, I come here often to just think and it's not surprisingy that I've been here almost everyday since my arrival into Mystic Falls." they both chuckled for a moment, he wasn't wrong, this was a stressful place.

"It's beautiful." Elena commented, before walking towards the end of the cliffed, she leaned her head over slightly and glanced at the area, there was cliffs and trees and bushes and other beautiful nature scattered about. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"Anytime." He suddenly pressed his lips on hers, not even a moment passed before they both had there arms wrapped around each other tightly, this time last week she hated his guts, a lot had changed, including her, she wasn't that scared anymore, not of Klaus... Not of love.

_-w-_

Night time was about to arrive, Elijah and Elena had spent practically the whole day there, just wandering and exploring the area around the cliff, she had even beat him in climbing up the cliff once they reached the bottom, she had fun and she certainly wasn't going to forget it.

"You go on inside, see if everybody is okay, I'm just gonna get a bit of air." Elena said once they arrived back at the boarding house, he nodded his head and walked inside, the door closed quietly and Elena listened in to what they had to say to him.

_"Klaus had Caroline and Tyler, to be used in the sacrifice but Damon screwed up and went to save them, he succeeded but I'm sure Klaus isn't going to be pleased about it, Jeremy is with Bonnie at the witches house and Jenna is at home."_

"It's time, Elena." Her listening was brought to a sudden stop by a male voice, she glanced away from the window and towards him, and there he stood, there worst nightmare. Klaus.

She was reluctant but obedient, she had another quick, good look through the window of the boarding house, looking at all of her loved ones, Damon, Stefan, Alaric... Elijah, before walking towards and taking the hand he held out in front of her, and before she knew it, they where gone, he was much faster than Elijah, the landscape beside them where a complete blur, she almost felt sick, metaphorically speaking of course, Vampires cant get sick.

The sacrifice was so close it made her scared, she didn't know how to handle her emotions well, she was learning but she had to pretend to be human, it was a challenge, a difficult one.


	7. Chapter 7

Elena was sat in the center of a circle flame, as was Jenna and Jules, the three of them just waiting... Waiting to be sacrificed, there was the witch 'Greta' who was doing Klaus' bidding by muttering words in latin over an altar and Klaus was just watching, a pleased grin spread on his lips, he had waited over a thousand years for this.

"Elena, I'm scared." Jenna whispered to her niece, she had been turned into a vampire to be used in the sacrifice, Elena was angry, far too angry that she could barely contain herself but they where both feeling the exact same thing, anger, fear, the flames where hot on there skin and they didn't know what to do.

"I can't believe I almost turned down the offer to take care of you and Jeremy." She admitted, tears crawling down her cheeks. "I thought 'isn't there someone else who can do this.'"

"There was no-one else, Aunt Jenna."

"I failed you, Elena."

"No, I failed you, I should of told you sooner about everything that has happened to me."

"No, Elena, I was suppose to protect you, I'm your guardian, I failed you."

They where both practically in tears but they where interrupted by Klaus, who had stepped over to them. "It's time, my lovelies."

And the first flame circle had dropped, the one that was around Jules, Greta had used a spell to slow down her transformation so she was screaming out of pain and it pierced right through Elena, but she was still strong and stubborn.

"I was only trying to help, Tyler." She spoke, crying.

"Are you Jules?" Elena asked.

But before she had the chance to answer, she leapt towards Klaus, but he was too quick, he had plunged his hand through her chest and brought her to the ground, back first, he pulled her heart from her chest and held it up, Jules breathed for a second or two later before dying, a single tear drop escaped her eye.

Klaus held the heart above the altar and squeezed it, blood emerge from it and landed inside the center of the altar.

"Jenna, listen to me, I'll be okay, but the first chance you get," She paused mid-sentence, placing her finger on her ear. "Run." She mouthed.

Jenna's circle dropped and Klaus walked towards her, she only stared at Elena, who nodded her head. "It's okay, Elena, I know what I have to do."

Elena was just about to smile but she saw Jenna had no intention of fleeing, instead, she tried to kill Greta but Klaus threw her to the ground before she had the chance to do any real damage, Elena sprung to her feet.

"No." She yelled, as Klaus knelt down beside her and stroked his thumb along her cheek.

"Just turn it off, Aunt Jenna." She couldn't not cry. "Just turn it off."

Jenna turned to look at Klaus, it was like staring into the eyes of death, but Jenna was longer afraid, Elena was scared for her, which was made obvious by the floods of tears.

Klaus brought a stake to her heart, she started to turn gray and rotten.

"No! Aunt Jenna." Elena fell to her knees, her hand placed on the top of her head, she didn't want it to be true but what she did want was to kill Klaus, and she had every intention of doing so once her true nature was revealed, she was dangerous and she felt it, she saw the way Elijah looked at her when she was first turned, like she was a ticking bomb, ready to explode, Petrova blood made her strong, and that's why Klaus feared her turning.

Her flame circle had dropped and Klaus stepped towards her, holding his hand out. "It's time."

Elena just looked up at him and gave him a snarl before pushing her knees up and returning to her feet, she walked right past him and towards Jenna, she stood over her dessecated body and fought back tears, she felt Klaus beside her, her placed his hand on the bottom of her face and forced her to look at him. "Thank you, Elena."

"Go to hell."

And so he began, he plunged his fangs into her neck and started to drink, she felt only a twinge of pain but she wasn't afraid, and that wasn't the vampire in her, she was never afraid of dying, and she's not going to act like it now, she was prepared for this night, she had been for a while, whereas Jenna wasn't. She felt her blood drain quicker and quicker, she felt a bit queezy but that was it, she wasn't going to die, she was still. Motionless.

Klaus had released her body and she fell to the ground, all an act of course, he walked towards the center of the small clearing, his head pointed towards the moon and his mouth covered in her blood but he wasn't smiling.

"I don't feel any different." He said angrily.

Elena was practically healed already, Petrova blood was quick. "Greta, what went wrong?"

He was angry, really angry. "Nothing."

"I feel weaker, not stronger, what went wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know," Elena slowly rose to her feet, Klaus' face turned to complete shock. "Maybe it has something to do with me being a vampire? But that's just a hunch."

Elena jolted towards him, she did have an advantage and she saw that when he went flying back into the ground, Damon had shown up and killed Greta before she had the chance to work any magic on Elena.

"You're a vampire." Klaus said weakly as he returned to his feet.

"Didn't expect that turn of event, did ya?" Her list hand had formed a fist and she hit him as forcefully as she could, his head turned to the side quickly, but he responded this time, he gripped her neck and forced her to the ground, she groaned slightly. "Afraid of my blood, Klaus?"

"Your blood has more secrets than you can possibly imagine." He tightened the grip.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She brought her knee to his stomach and pushed him off of her. "You shouldn't of killed someone I love."

Her foot rested against his head before she swiftly kicked him across it, next she heard her more latin, she turned her head and saw Bonnie walking down the hill, she never realized how badass Bonnie was until now, Elena stepped away from Klaus and towards Damon, he put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder, mainly for comfort, whilst they watched and listened to Bonnie.

Klaus' body was flying, he was screaming and Elena found pleasure in his pain, the weather had been manipulated to a point where the trees where about to snap at the trunk, the flames behind her where growing higher and she could see he was dying.

"You where supposed to be dead." He cried out, before he found a resting spot on one of the boulders, he started to scream when Bonnie's voice loudened, his bones where breaking and he couldn't move andmore, he couldn't even scream.

Damon had jolted off when Stefan came to take his place, they stood beside each other.

Bonnie let her arms drop when she saw Elijah emerge from the trees and walk towards Klaus, he just stood over his body and stared, he was pleased.

"Elijah."

"Hello, brother." He swung his arm towards Klaus' chest forcefully and gripped his heart, his body flinched upwards and he screamed for a final time, Elijah squeezed the organ slightly. "Names of our family, Niklaus."

"I did not bury there bodies at sea." He said hastily in his defense, none of them had anticipated that, especially Elijah, which was obvious by his sudden change in expressions, now he didn't know what to feel.

"Kill me and you'll never find them. I'll take you to them, I give you my word."

"Don't do it, Elijah, he's lying." Stefan said.

"Do it and I'll take you both out." Bonnie promised and she meant it, they both took a step closer to them, as Elijah turned to look at them.

"You'll die."

"I don't care."

Elena was completely shocked, she couldn't even speak, especially when Elijah glanced back at Klaus and to three of them once again.

"I'm sorry." And he disappeared over the flames, the three of them tried to run towards them but he was too quick, they where gone and he was alive, Klaus was still alive and he wasn't going to be happy.


	8. Chapter 8

"You understand how important family is or you wouldn't be here, my brother gave me his word that he would re-unite me with my own." Spoke Elijah, as he walked into Alaric's apartment, speaking to Stefan, Elena had no clue he was there, it was all left a complete secret.

"And so I shall." Elijah spun around and Klaus plunged the dagger into his chest, he screamed, the pain was immense, he tried to push Klaus off of him but it was too late, his body dropped to the floor and he was dead.

Elena felt it.

She felt him die, it was painful and she didn't know what it was, the pain came out of no-where, luckily enough, she had been out of the room when it happened, she was on Damon watch, she learnt that he had been bitten by a werewolf and Stefan asked her to watch him, make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

She took a deep breath and placed her hand on her chest, it lasted a good minute before the burning stopped, she used all of her strength to not fall to the ground.

Elena walked out of the bathroom with a wet flannel and back into Damon's bedroom, where he was lying down completely still, he was pouring sweat and coughing every now and then, he looked terrible. Elena sat beside him and pressed the flannel to his forehead, a few tears escaping.

"Do vampires and makers have a bond or something?" She asked.

"Yes, why?" He spoke roughly and weakly

"Just curious." And he started coughing again, she wrapped her arms around his neck and wiped his forehead once again, she rested her chin on top of his head and her eyes swelled up with tears.

"There's still hope."

"I've made a lot of choices that have gotten me here, I deserve this, I deserve to die."

"No."

Elena didn't know what to do but she certainly didn't want him to die, but he was getting worse, including his speech, it was completely breaking.

"I do, Elena, it's okay because if I had chosen differently, I wouldn't of met you. I'm so sorry, I've done so many things to hurt you."

Elena smiled slightly. "It's okay, I forgive you."

"I know you love Elijah," His name almost brought a pain to her chest, whether it was emotional or physical, she didn't know. "But I love you, you should know that."

She adjusted her body to lay beside him, her head rested on his chest, she even held his hand. "I do."

"You should of met me in 1864, you would of liked me then."

She lifted her head to look at him, a small smile on her lips. "I like you now... Just the way you are."

She slowly and hesitantly neared her face to his, she pressed her lips on his and kissed him softly, he kissed her back weakly but the emotion was still there, after a long moment, she pulled away.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She kissed Damon, she was sure as hell going to regret that later but if she was right, Elijah was dead, so unfaithlessness wasn't part of the equasion.

"Well, it's me you should be thanking, I'm the one who brought the cure." Elena turned her head quickly to see Katherine standing at the door with a small jar of blood, Elena jumped of the bed and Katherine sat beside him.

"You got free."

"Yep." She put the tip of the jar on his lips and lifted it slowly, he drank it slowly.

"And you still came here."

She placed her hand on his cheek and tapped it. "I owed you one."

She stood up of the bed and tossed the jar at Elena, she caught it and started to speak. "Erm, where's Elijah?"

"Are you sure that you care?" Now that comment hurt a little bit. "No idea but he isn't doing much, oh and Stefan's gone, if you care."

"What do you mean?"

"Goodbye, Elena."

Katherine was finally leaving, she walked towards the door, Elena fixed her gaze on Damon, completely confused."

"Oh and Elena, it's okay to love two people, I did."

All that could be heard was Katherine leaving, the room was empty and Elena didn't know what to think or do, Damon too, so they just stood still.


	9. Chapter 9

"We need a plan." Spoke an obvious Damon.

"You think?" Said Bonnie, she seemed to be growing impatient, like she just wanted to leave, Elena could hardly blame her, this wasn't exactly a pleasurable conversation.

Alaric was there too.

And the three of them where now bickering, Elena just sat in the corner with a glass of whiskey, watching and listening, if the situation wasn't serious, then she'd find amusement in it but sadly, this situation was _all _serious.

"Shut up." Elena yelled over there voices, as she stood from the chair, she stood in the center of them all and pointed towards the couch, they all relucantly took a seat beside each other, Bonnie in the middle to prevent the two men from taking a shot.

"This is what we're going to do, where going to figure out what problems we have then resolve them, WITHOUT any petty arguments, got it?"

And they all nodded in agreement.

"Good, so what do we know?"

"Klaus and Stefan took off together, Katherine has officially left the building and as for Elijah-" Damon spoke.

Bonnie finished the sentence so she could be more sensitive towards Elena's feeling about it. "We're not sure, I can't locate him using the tracker spell, so he must be-"

"Dead." Elena finished.

That's what she felt, him dying, he was stabbed by the dagger.

"Remember I asked about makers and vampires and the bond they have, can that be used to track each other?" Asked Elena, who immediately looked towards Damon.

"Yes but you are not going to find him."

"And why not?"

"Because he betrayed us; I'm not going to be considerate of peoples feelings, its because of him that Klaus is still alive."

"I can feel him, Damon, he's weak, I'm weak, I'm no good in fight against Klaus whilst he's dead, I'm going to find him, with or without your help."

Emotion broke out on her face, Elijah was an original and she is a Petrova, they're stronger together and they all knew that but Damon was stubborn, _he wanted her._

"All you have to do is feel him, concentrate and you'll be able to find hi, it'll just come to you."

"Thank you." And with that, she darted for the door, they heard it slam and remained in silence, until Bonnie stood up and left too, she wanted to get back to Jeremy.

_-w-_

It was night time, the darkness fell around her and the cold air barely made her flinch, she stood in the woods, surrounded by trees and bushes, she stood still, thinking.

"Just concentrate." She repeated Damons words, as she closed her eyes, she tried to feel him.

"Come on, Elijah, where are you?" She muttered under her breath.

After a long moment, she finally felt something, an unknown feeling that was driving her, all she knew was that she had to follow it and trust it, so she took off, using her vampire speed to move, she was no longer the driver of her body, just the passenger, something else was in control, a force, maybe?

But if it lead her to Elijah, then she didn't care.

She was running for a mere few minutes when she came to a sudden stop, she took a quick glance around but there was nothing, only a road in between two large fields of grass, something was wrong, had her driver departed or was he around here somewhere?

"Great! My sat nav isn't working."

_Concentrate. Come on, Elena._

She closed her eyes once more, she felt a slight sickness in the put of her stomach, she assumed that was because she was trying to find her dead maker, even her chest ached slightly. _Feel him._

And she took off once again, heading a different direction than last time but this time, instead of letting go, she concentrated further, holding on to the feeling, _to him._

Elena came to an abrupt stop in front of what seemed to be a crypt, she gave a good and quick look, on the outside, it appeared to be old, the walls where stone and the door was bolted with a lock larger than her arm, but she knew this was the right place.

A sign above the entrance read '_Niklaus_', so with another second to waste, she pulled open the lock and leaned against the door, using all her strength to budge it, it opened wide enough for her to enter.

It looked more modern on the inside, there was lights, so she could see, which was a relief.

As she walked further inside, she noticed a numerous amount of coffins, she smoothed her hand over the mahogny, each had name plates on them.

"Elizabeth, Annabeth, Xavier-"

The next coffin she came to was the one she set out to find. "Elijah."

He was a bloody fool, he trusted his brother and ended up dead in a coffin with his departed family in the same crypt, if she didn't need him, then she wouldn't bother. _She loves him._

She lifted the large lid, a little harder than she had anticipated as it was ripped from its hinges and it hit the ground with a thud that would be loud enough to wake the dead... Oh god, she hoped that wouldn't happen.

And there he was, completely grey and dessecated, he was so still, it amazed her how dead he can be but still be alive at the same time, she brought her hand to his face, her finger trailing along his skin, the veins stuck out and it was rough.

She trailed her hands down to his chest and stopped them when they reached the dagger, she wrapped them around the handle, and pulled it, only an ounce of her strength was required to remove it completely, she tossed it back and forth in her hands for a few long moments before backing away from the coffin towards the wall behind her, she leaned against then slid down, taking a seat on the floor, her knees lifted to her chest and the dagger still in hand.

Now she had to wait.

_-w-_

It was almost morning, she had been waiting most of the night, she was getting bored and impatient, and at that very moment when she was about to stand and leave, Elijah jolted up to a sitting position, Elena gasped slightly at the sudden approach.

He was trying to breath but couldn't.

Elena was already at his side, she wrapped one arm around his neck and the other gripped his jacket to keep him up, but it seemed impossible, especially when he toppled out of the coffin and felt to the ground, luckily enough, Elena backed away quick enough to miss the coffin landing on her feet, Elijah too.

She dropped to her knees, completely ignoring the pain she was feeling in her chest, it was hruting but she paid no attention to it. Her arms immediately went around him and she held him.

"Elijah, it's me-"

"Elena." He spoke mindlessly, he was staring right at her but was he really seeing her?

"Yes," She smiled slightly. "It's me."

Then she heard his bones crack and fall back in place, he was brought to his feet suddenly, Elena released him and he was stood with his back to her for a long moment.

"Elena-" He spoke as he turned around but Elena was already on her feet and right behind him.

Before he had the chance to speak, she slapped him. His head moved to the side but it quickly snapped in place.

"I'm-"

"Don't even go there."

"But I am. I am sorry."

"For what exactly?" She _had _to hear him say it.

He took a few moments to answer. "For betraying you, for keeping Klaus alive, for hurting you."

They just gazed at each other whilst Elena thought.

She understood completely why he did it, he wanted his family back, Elena was an older sibling too, if it was her in that situation and it was Jeremy, then she would save him too, she'd feel obliged to because she loves him, there _is _nothing more important than family.

"I forgive you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him in a tight embrace, he'd been through hell and thanks to the bond they shared, so did she.

"But don't do it again."

He pulled back slightly to look her in the eye. "Never."

"You better not."

Her lips met his with a soft touch, they shared a passionate kiss for what seemed like forever but in reality, it was no longer than two or three minutes before they finally pulled away from each other.

"I hate to ruin this but we have problems."

"Tell me all about it."

They both sat down on the floor, backs against the wall. "Well, where do I start? Stefan and Klaus left town together, Damon was bitten by a werewolf and Klaus had the cure, he paid for it by drinking human blood and leaving town with him, Jeremy died but Bonnie saved him and now she's worried about side effects, he has been acting a bit weird lately, we don't know anything about Klaus or what is next move will be."

"If I know my brother as well as I think I do, he'll flea to one of his private homes for a while whilst he regains his strength, then he'll find an army of vampires then attack, he'll be angry and monstrous."

This wasn't getting any better.

"Then what can we do?" Asked Elena, skeptically.

"Awaken my family, the originals, together, we are all the equivalent of 500 vampires, Klaus will die. _Quickly._"

**Everything after this chapter will be post season 2, so it's all pretty much theories and fantasies. x)**

**Please read and review, let me know what you all think. **

**I'll update soon. :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Rated M.**

"No." Elena replied abruptly, Elijah had a puzzled expression covering his features.

"Why not?"

"Your family have been dead for centuries, life isn't how it used to be, we can't have them walking around as if they own it like they use to, plus they'll be vengeful, we can't unleash them."

"Elena-"

"No, Elijah, we can't, it's far to risky and dangerous, we can't do it."

And that was final, even Elijah agreed eventually after he studied all her fair points and probably more that he wasn't willing to share, he new his family better than anyone but awakening them would be more than a mistake, it'd be catastrophic, she would only ever go through with that plan if it was a very, very last resort.

"Lets go, this crypt is far too morbid." Elijah spoke as he stood up quickly, he extended his hand to Elena who took it, he helped her too her feet then they both took off together, using there vampiric speed to return to Mystic Falls quicker.

_-w-_

"Damon!" Elena shouted throughout the entire hosue, her voice echoed and Damon appeared out of no-where.

"Elena," He glanced over to Elijah, any remnants of a smile he had vanished. "Bastard betrayer."

"That's enough, Damon." Elena took her jacket off and hung it up on the hooks beside the door, she walked past him and towards the basement, once she came to the large fridge, she opened the door and picked out three bloodbags.

_Bang._

Elena jumped slightly before rolling her eyes, and letting the fridge door drop to a close, she slouched slightly before dashing off at a vampiric speed, she was a fool for leaving Elijah and Damon alone.

She saw them both wrestling on the floor, Elijah was winning, that was made obvious when he was gripping Damons neck, Elena stopped inbetween them, she forced Elijah's hand off of his neck and pushed them both in opposite ends of the rooms.

"Stop it, now"

"It's because of him my brother is gone." Damon managed to stand up.

"I said I'm sorry." Elijah said, a small and amused smirk spread on his lips.

"Shut up! Both of you, if we want to find Stefan then we have to get along, trust each other."

"No," Damon practically yelled. "We've trusted him enough and everytime he's betrayed us, it's not a risk I'm going to take again."

"For me, Damon," Elena stood in front of him, her hands cupping his face, which made Elijah slightly uncomfortable. "Please?"

He wrapped his hands gently around her wrists and shook his head lightly. "Fine."

"If he betrays us again, I'll kill him myself."

She lied, she would never be able to kill him but Damon didn't know that and neither did Elijah.

"There's bloodbags on the chair."

And both men jolted towards them, Elena rolled her eyes and simply walked over to the last one, she picked it up and ripped the tube in half, she placed the tip in her mouth and started sucking, as did the others

Once she finished her bloodbag, she tossed the empty container in the trash can near the fireplace. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"What? It's the morning." Damon said, shocked.

"I've been up all night and I'm tired."

"I need to rest also, I was dead."

"Go find the others, see if you can think up some kind of plan." Elena told Damon before walking out of the living room and towards the stairs, Elijah came up behind her and swooped her up in his arms, she chuckled quietly as he sped up the stairs towards the bedroom.

He placed her down on the edge of the bed, placing small kisses... Everywhere.

She grinned like a child but gently pushed him off her, whilst she stood up. "I am still tired, maybe we shouldn't."

"Of course, you're right." He cleared his throat slightly, they stood a fair distance apart, there gaze lifted from the floor and Elijah smirked.

"What the hell." Elena spoke before she moved towards him, he met her half way and they latched onto each other, there lips met and there kiss was filled with passion, neither of them held back.

Elena pushed his jacket off of his shoulders and he let it drop to the floor, he ran his hands up her arms and she held them up in the air, her heart started to beat rapidly when he slowly lifted it over her head and threw it on the floor.

He tore her bra in half, her chest was completely bare, she didn't find that fair, so she started to unbutton his shirt quickly, she got impatient, so the last few where ripped off, she removed it and let it drop.

Her hands wandered across his chest, her touch caused his skin to ignite, but his hands where far from innocent, they slowly trailed up her stomach and he cupped her breasts, massaging them gently, her nipples catching between his fingers, she groaned slightly.

In a few seconds flat, she felt her pants being tore from her and back against the wall, if it wasn't for the slight bang, then she wouldn't of realized, and he didn't break there kiss.

She gracefully jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, he caught her legs with ease and started to squeeze her thighs slightly, she responded by pressing her body against his further, her breasts rubbed against his skin teasingly.

Using her speed, she slipped from his grip and down to his pants, she unbuttoned them and removed them within seconds, there underwear being the only barrier.

She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him onto the bed, his back hit the matress with a small creak and she climbed on top of him, she straddled his waist and instantly starting to kiss him once again but her lips trailed down to his neck this time, she placed small kisses along his collarbone, he enjoyed this, she could tell by his hands gripping her backside forcefully.

He groaned slightly and suddenly rolled her off of him before he towered over her body, his lips roughly wandered her body down to her lower stomach, he stoppe when he came to her underwear, he slowly slid them down her legs, Elena simply tilted her head back, her eyes closed.

His fingers grazed up her thighs to her most sensitive spot, she moaned slightly when his fingers brushed along her walls, her moans played with him, causing him to move, faster

His index finger encircled her clit, slow to start but he only went faster-

And faster.

She could barely contain herself as pleasure erupted within her, he was experienced.

He had centuries to practice but an expert nonetheless.

Elena had lost herself in the moment, she was taken -willingly or unwillingly was yet to be determined- by the hot and fiery passion between them.

Even his lips felt right on hers, there was nothing more perfect to her than this, like it was meant to be.

Small moans and lips nibbling along her skin brought her back from the moment, she placed her hands on his face and brought it upwards, to align with hers, she crushed her lips on his.

Before she knew it, he was fully naked too, his underwear placed on the pile of sprawled out clothes on the floor.

They rubbed against each other as the deepness of there kiss heightened.

Everything felt heightened to Elena, the heat, the passion - _the longing._

"I love you." He whispered into her lips.

"I love you too." Her speech was almost silent, her words came out raggedy before he drove into her, a small cry of pleasure escaping there lips.

He didn't hold back, he entered her more forcefully, as she bent her legs at the knee and pressed them against his sides, to feel him more.

Her hands darted up his back, her nails digging into his skin by the rough contact.

Her hips bucked and her spine arched, forcing her body to jolt up and press against his, using only his hand to seperate them, so he could take a hold of her right breast.

Sweat crept down Elijah's face and fell onto Elena's chest in small amounts of droplets, she didn't care, _of course she didn't care. _

They where both consumed, _they where one. _He _fucked _her like only a vampire could, she found it difficult to keep up the movement and rhythm, but she managed - just about.

Desperate cries and moan for more was all that could be her, mostly from Elena, Elijah was an original, he kept it all inside, just building up until he couldn't hold it back - which was happening frequently -

His speed and roughness was increasing and each thrust drove into her, hard.

He brought his hands to her waist and lifted her torso up, his moving backwards so her legs would latch around him, and she sat on his lap, _on him completely._

She moved up and down rhytmatically, and quickly, her hands placed on his shoulders so it made it easier for her to lift herself up slightly and drop back on him again, his moans where more explicit, they sounded like heaven to her ears.

Elena felt her fangs lengthen, forcing them back was a difficult task, and without any real thought, she sunk her fangs into his neck, the blood of an original, _only made her stronger. _

He groaned slightly when he felt her fangs pierce his skin. It poured down her throat quickly and by the ounce, she felt stronger already, and so did he, which was verified by his sudden speed augment.

Blood leaked through the wound and completely missed her mouth, it trickled down his body and landed on the sheets.

He couldn't contain himself no more, he violently forced her back onto the bed and placed his lips on her neck, his fangs soon extracting and sinking into her neck, the blood of Petrova, would weaken him.

Elijah didn't care.

He drank and drank... And drank, there bodies still moving as one, nothing changed, only blood now soiled the sheets. When he started to feel himself weaken slightly, he forced himself back.

There blood stained lips met once again, passion added by there lips parting and tongues sliding in to the mix, they _can _both taste each others blood in there mouths.

He was close to reaching his climax, he increased his speed further and he pounded her, before he exploded inside her, a loud-ish groan escaping both of there lips in sync with each other, they stayed still for a moment whilst they came down together.

Elijah rolled himself off of her and lay beside her, there breathing was fast and raggedy, and sweat and blood covered them completely. Elena rolled onto her side and buried her head in his shoulder, his arm automatically - like it was meant to - wrapped around her back.

He pulled the covers over them, a pool of blood - now disturbed - dried more into the sheets, but they didn't care, they soon fell asleep, completely content.


	11. Chapter 11

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

Elena and Elijah barely flinched at the pounding on the bedroom door.

"Hey! Wake up." Damon yelled.

He forced open the door and that caused them to wake suddenly, Elena was mortified at the current state of the room. Blood and clothes everywhere.

"Damon, get out." She pulled the blanket further up her body to cover any revealing bits. "Now."

Damon only chuckled, out of amusement. "Looks like you two had fun last night."

"I will rip you apart, get out." A suddenly awake Elijah sat up and wrapped an arm around Elena's front, supporting the blanket further.

"No need to tell me twice... Or three times." A playful smirk formed on his lips as he shut the door with a slam, Elena jumped slightly.

"He's an ass." Elena said that one to many times for her own good but it was still true nonetheless, she lay back down and Elijah followed, taking her in his arms once again.

"I'm not kidding now, get up!" Damon yelled.

It must be important, so with that, Elena groaned in anger before forcing her body out of the bed, she was still completely naked and Elijah's eyes where stuck on her as she walked towards the mirror, her hair and mouth was covered in blood and it was completely messed up, she shook her head lightly and edged towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna shower, can you take the sheets of the bed for me? Toss them in the corner." Elena dashed into the bathroom before hearing a response, she didn't want to hear him say 'No, I'm not a maid.' But she did anyway.

She switched the shower and the water fell into the bathtub, within seconds, steam covered the room, vampires need hot temperatures, so when she stepped in, she barely felt the warmth, but a cold shower is better than no shower.

She reached for the bar of soap and rubbed it against her bodies, starting with her arms, covering her breasts and stomach, and finishing on her legs, she felt cleaner already.

All off a sudden, she felt a hand on her right hip, her eyes opened slowly and she glanced down, just to see another hand reach for the soap in her hand.

Elijah took it and started rubbing it on her back, he lifted her hair and placed it on her shoulder, out of the way whilst he washed her back, kind enough of him to do so but she wasn't really thinking about that at the moment.

She wasn't thinking about anything appropriate.

Her head fell back onto his shoulder and once he was done with soap, he dropped it and let his wandering hands explore once again, she should say no, she should make him stop, there was much to do today but a few minutes of unescapable fun and pleasure couldn't go amiss, right?

She turned around slowly and gazed into his eyes, her look was returned, his hands slid up her body to her face, his fingers catching the sides of her breasts in the process. He cupped her face and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Shall I wsh your hair too?" He spoke after he pulled away from her and reached for the shampoo.

"If you would." More playful and teasing smirks formed as she turned back around, he squeezed the bottle and the gel fell in lumps on the palm of his hand, he massaged it into her hair, making sure all remnants of the blood stains where gone, completely clean, she turned around and let the water fall on her hair, Elijah twisted her body 90 degrees and stepped in front of her, sharing the water.

They washed themselves completely and reluctantly stepped out of the bathtub, they each grabbed a towel and walked back into the bedroom, Elena wrapped the towel around her completely and Elijah didn't bother to cover his chest.

"Oh, you took the sheets off, thank you," She turned slightly, pausing mid-sentence. "Maid." She muttered, a smirk following.

"I heard that."

"You where suppose too." Elena chuckled and Elijah did eventually.

_-w-_

They where both dressed, the room completely tidy and now they found themselves in the living room, Elena sat on the couch and Elijah stood in front of the doorframe, his composure remained, his expressions blank and all business, for some unknown reason, she loved that about him.

"Plan of action; we find Stefan, which will lead us too Klaus, then we take him out." Damon was hopeful but reckless.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Elena asked, skeptically.

"Chop his head off, rip his heart out, something memorable."

"Neither of them would work on an original, our heads cannot be removed and hearts grow back, we are difficult to defeat, Damon." Elijah corrected, he was always such a big bucket of sunshine, but he was realistic.

"Well, you said a witch can kill him, we get Elena to kick his ass again, get Bonnie but this time, I rip his heart out when he's weak enough."

"He would have to drink Elena's blood for him to weaken and he is not a fool, he will not do that again."

Thank god, Elena didn't particulary fancy a repeat of the sacrifice ritual.

"There has to be something." Elena interjected. "Some spell or power that can kill him once and for all."

Then something suddenly clicked for Elena, she almost smiled delightfully at the idea.

"What if we ask Bonnie to spell the dagger? Put a different curse on it that would kill his dormant werewolf side as well, there is bound to be something."

Heads turned and lips curved into smiles, including Elijah's.

"That could work but that still leaves a few other problems. By now, Klaus would of started forming an army, many vampires and werewolves fear him, resulting in them following him, also meaning they would fight and die for him." Elijah spoke.

"We can fight them off long enough to kill him, most would probably flee if they only fear Klaus, plus, we have Bonnie on her side, she has enough power to take out swarms of enemies, there are also vampries and werewolves on our side, we can do this."

_They had too, there wasn't much choice._

"Then we fight." Elijah spoke honourably.

"I'll call Bonnie, inform her off the plan." Damon left the room and headed for the phone, leaving Elijah and Elena alone for a small amount of time, she walked over him, half slouching and landed her head on his shoulder.

"You're troubled?" He questioned.

"I just want all this fighting to stop, I want Klaus to be finished once and for all, but most of all, I _wish _for a normal life, for both of us." She admitted, selfishly, in her opinion.

"We will have that, very soon, my love."

"Are you sure? There will always be someone who wants to kill us, there will always be a fight, are sure we can escape that?"

He paused, unsure of an answer, he brought his hands to her face and gently caressed her cheeks. "Yes."

There was no lie in Elijah's eyes, she smiled brightly.

"When this all blows over, I'll take you to England, we'll live in the country somewhere in a little cottage where the sun shines everyday, away from every problem that the world may hold, just us two, forever."

She pictured this in her head, it was peaceful, blissful, almost unreal. "Promise?"

He pulled her into a loving embrace, her head buried in his neck, a smile still stuck on her lips.

"I give you my word."


End file.
